A Love That Cannot Be
by SacredRice
Summary: This is basically the first chapter: Part one. So in other words a preview. I hope you guys like it. I hope to make more! It's rated M due to up-coming chapters to come. ;D
1. Chapter 1: Part One

Ko-…" Haruka was interrupted by a pair of soft lips. It was happening so fast. But the sensation of the kiss was so warm and inviting.

Gou slowly pulled away. Haruka tried to recollect his thoughts. There was silence between them.

"I'm sorry… Haruka-senpai. I couldn't help it." Gou's face was flushed. Haruka cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

Gou looked up at Haru. "Sen…pai?" "Kou… I'm sorry but I need time to think about this. I hope you understand," Haru finally said opening his eyes as he finished his sentence.

Haru then turned to walk out the door. He needed to get out of there. He needed to recollect his thoughts.

But as soon as he was about to make is first step a warm soft hand met his preventing him to leave.

Haru stopped and turned his head at Gou. "Kou…" He couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs blocking them but he knew full well that she was crying. He wanted to console her, but how? He never encountered this sort of thing before and let alone gotten a confession from a girl before. And most of all what would_** He**_ think.

Without thinking he pulled his hand away slowly and walked out the room leaving Gou all alone in the swim club. "Haru…" Gou sniffled as he left.


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two

Haru was submerged in his tub that night. Thoughts of what happened kept running in his head. What should he have done? He knows that it was bad. But he wasn't prepared for this. All he wanted to do was swim. But Gou cut the training short today.

Perhaps she planned this all along? And if so, maybe that's why Nagisa rushed the others to leave first. Haru sat up.

He let out a sigh.

"All I wanted was to be free." Haru bopped his toy dolphin softly on its head.

The next day felt strange. Perhaps it was the atmosphere or the fact that Haru didn't get to eat his daily breakfast of markle. In fact, he didn't even eat breakfast at all. Nor did he get a good night sleep due to what happen.

But one thing's for sure. He needs to avoid Gou. Just until he gets his feelings worked out.

"Hey Haru. You okay? You haven't said a word when we were walking to school. Is something the matter?" Makoto smiled warmly, breaking Haru's train of thought.

Haru opened his mouth to answer. But the growl of this stomach beat him to it.

"You didn't eat breakfast?! Why didn't you tell me? I don't have any food with me, but as soon as the lunch bell rings we should get out of class fast." Makoto let out a sigh of relief followed by a soft laugh.

After few hours passed by, the lunch bell rang.

Haru found himself holding a sandwich on the school roof. The gang was all here, minus one girl that was constantly on his mind today.

Even though Gou barely accompanied the boys when lunch came. She started coming to the roof and joining them after Rin reconciled with the Iwatobi Swim Club members.

But considering what happened between them. I guess, she won't be joining them anymore.

Haru stared at his sandwich and finally took a bite. Makoto noticed that Haru was deep in thought and a concerned look grew on his face.

"You alright Haru?" Makoto asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing as well Senpai." Rei noticed too.

Haru shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean, you didn't eat breakfast and you didn't even pack lunch today. I'm just worried." Makoto felt like something was bothering him. Normally Haru isn't like this. The only time he was like this was when he fought with Rin.

"Haru. Don't tell me something happened with you and Ri-" Makoto was interrupted.

"Oh! Wait! Where's the manager?" Nagisa blurted out, changing the subject.

Haru out of shock of what Nagisa blurted out, choked on his sandwich. He reached for his drink.

Both Makoto and Rei looked at Haru and at each other.

"Now that you addressed it. Where is she indeed?" Rei focused his attention to Nagisa.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice made Haru grip his sandwich tightly.

"There you are Gou!" Nagisa had a huge smile on his face.

"For the last time it's Kou!" Gou glared at Nagisa but then regained composure.

Haru averted his attention away. Gou noticed and a look of sadness grew on her face. Makoto also noticed Haru's reactions and Gou's.

Something was up. But he didn't know what it was.

Gou decided to sit down, facing Makoto. As soon as Gou was situated. They finally resumed eating their lunch.

Haru couldn't help but glance at Gou from time to time as he chew on his sandwich. He wanted to leave. But it would be rude to the others and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did.

After a couple quick glances at Gou. Their eyes met.

Something about her eyes intrigued him. Her eyes felt so warm, but at this time he felt a wave of sadness and pain from her eyes. Haru couldn't look away. He knew that this was his doing and he wanted to be the one to fix it. But something in the back of his head keeps telling him not to.

Or else.

Lunch period finally ended and the gang packed their things and began to walk down to class. Nagisa challenged Rei to a race. And the boys were seen running down. With Rei protesting about this race not being beautiful.

Haru was walking side by side with Gou without realizing it. As soon as he did, he finally picked up his speed to further their distance. Leaving Gou alone again.

Makoto from behind saw all this. It was a good thing he didn't chase after Rei and Nagisa. He needed to know what in the world is going on. Makoto picked up his pace to match with Gou's.

"Hey Gou. Did something happen between you and Har-" Makoto stopped mid-sentence when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Gou. . ." Makoto stopped walking and Gou did the same.

Makoto didn't know what to do. He was used to consoling Haru and his younger siblings, but not a girl before. "C-calm down Gou. There's no need to cry."

Gou let out a cry and all of a sudden she hugged Makoto, burying her face in his chest.

"E-eehhh!?" Makoto was shocked and he started to blush. He never been in a situation like this before and he didn't even know how to react.

He decided to stroke Gou's hair to soothe her. Whatever happened between Haru and Gou. It must've been something big.

Haru stopped dead in his track. He realized he left Makoto. So he decided to go back to find him.

"It's alright Gou. Everything will be fine." Makoto continued to stroke her hair.

Gou finally stopped crying and looked up.

Makoto looked down at her and gave her a smile. Gou let out a sniffle and smiled back a bit.

"Arigato, Makoto-senpai." Gou thanked him. Then a rush of embarrassment came upon Gou. "S-s-s-s-sorry!" Gou pulled away. Makoto laughed at her sudden change of character.

Haru was just around the corner of where he last left Makoto. "What's taking him so long?" He heard Makoto's laughter. Haru was about to turn the corner but was taken back by what he saw.

Makoto was laughing and Gou was protesting but only for a little, until she started joining Makoto.

The atmosphere felt different. It resonant a feeling of comfort and most importantly; a feeling of love.

Haru did not like this atmosphere one bit.


End file.
